disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock and Roll/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "Rock and Roll" from season one, which aired on September 27, 2019. *(the episode starts with Stephanie coming out of the bathroom with a towel around herself and another around her head) *Stephanie: Ahh, that's so much better. Hey, George! You can have a bath now! *George Jacqueline: (off-screen) OK, thanks Steph! *(cut to the bath being filled and bubble bath being poured in, then it shows George getting in) *George Jacqueline: Now, this is the life. *(Craig slams the door open) *George Jacqueline: Ahh! Craig, what are you doing in here? *Craig: I just need to borrow the toothpaste, yo. *George Jacqueline: Why? *Craig: We ran out of washing up liquid. I think I had it on my cereal this morning. *George Jacqueline: Again, why? *Craig: Cause we also ran out of milk. *George Jacqueline: Craig, get out! I'm trying to have a relaxing bath. *Craig: And the other reason I came was to bring some stuff to you, that's all. Trying to be nice is all. *George Jacqueline: Well, what have you got for me? *Craig: Well, I found that rubber duck you've been missing for 9 years. *(Craig tosses a green rubber duck in the bath) *George Jacqueline: Gee! Thanks, Craig! Where was it? *Craig: In the dishwasher. I had to give it a quick wash. *George Jacqueline: For 9 years? And why in the dishwasher? *Craig: I don't even though. Anyway, I also got some more hair wash. *(Craig hands George a bottle of hair wash) *George Jacqueline: Perfect. *Craig: And one more thing - I got you a hair dryer to dry your hair afterwards. *George Jacqueline: OK, thanks Cr... A hair dryer?! Craig, I don't think you shou... Remember me, Sinatra! *(Craig throws the hair dryer in the bath and George covers his eyes, then uncovers them) *George Jacqueline: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait... wait. It should have electrocuted me. *Craig: Why? *George Jacqueline: Because, walnut brain, water and electricity don't mix. *Craig: Oh, it probably isn't turned on. Just a sec. *George Jacqueline: Craig, don't... *(Craig takes the hair dryer out, turns the switch on and drops it back in the bath, but still nothing happens) *Craig: Maybe it's the plug. *(Craig bounces to the hair dryer plug, which is plugged in and the switch is off) *Craig: Well, it's plugged in and it's not broken... Oh! What am I doing? I'm such an idiot. I didn't switch the plug socket on. *(Craig switches the plug on and electric shocks can be heard off-screen) *Craig: Err, George, why are you fixing Lambert in the bathroom? Or is he doing chemistry experiments? Cause you can ask Mac and Stella to that in the lab. *(George appears next to him with a towel around himself, looking fine) *Craig: Wait a sec. You... I thought... *George Jacqueline: I got out before you did your dumb stuff. (walks past Craig) I'm clean enough anyway, so... *Craig: What dumb stuff? *(cut to George's phone ringing and George, now fully dressed, answers it) *George Jacqueline: Hello? Hey, Cole. You're coming over in a bit? Alright, cool. OK. See you in a bit. *(George walks off and off-screen trips over something and yells) *George Jacqueline: I'm OK. *(cut to theme song) *(a view of the house is shown and cut to George and Cole sitting on the sofa and Cole is playing some indie music on George's stereo) Category:Transcripts Category:Weird World: The TV Show Season 1 transcripts Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit